


583 Tage und 7 Stunden

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Episode: Schwanensee, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Drei Momente zwischen Boerne und Kullmann und ein Moment zwischen Boerne und Thiel.





	583 Tage und 7 Stunden

583 Tage und 7 Stunden, das hatte Kullmann ihm gesagt. So lange würde er brauchen, um einmal um die Welt zu kommen. Wenn er auf Wasser laufen könnte, natürlich. Aber das Ganze war ja sowieso kein realistisches Szenario.

Da saßen die beiden nun und blickten auf den Aasee. Es war das erste Mal, dass Kullmann ihn so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte, und er schien... entspannt. Die Art, wie er ihn angesehen hatte, als er seine Medikamente genommen hatte - keine Frage, Kullmann wusste, dass Boerne seine Tabletten ersetzt hatte. Und er schien glücklich darüber. Alleine, dass er etwas fühlte, war sowieso schon ein Erfolg.

"Wollen Sie denn von hier weg?", fragte Kullman jetzt.

Boerne bemerkte, dass Kullmann ihn ansah. Er konzentrierte seinen Blick weiterhin auf die Wellen des Aasees. Er dachte an Alberich und die 99,9 Prozent. Er dachte an "Sie fahren nicht in den Urlaub. Sie können ja gar nicht loslassen." Er dachte an Thiel, der ihn so vehement hatte loswerden wollen. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, Alberichs kleine Theorie zu widerlegen - der Fokus lag dabei auf klein. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, dass sie ihn beinahe besser einschätzen hatte können als er selbst. Nicht, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er nicht in den Urlaub fahren würde. Aber er hatte wenigstens versucht, so zu tun, als ob.

"Nicht für 583 Tage und 7 Stunden.", sagte Boerne. Endlich wagte er es, Kullmanns Blick zu begegnen. Seine Augen waren blau, wie Thiels, nur dunkler, und irgendwie weicher. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und Boerne wurde etwas wärmer bei dem Gedanken, dass er derjenige war, wegen dem Kullmann wieder lächeln konnte.

"Ich hatte eigentlich einen Tauchurlaub geplant.", sagte Boerne. "Bevor, nun ja..." Er seufzte. "Bevor die Leiche von Mona Lux gefunden wurde."

Er bemerkte es erst nicht. Kullmann wandte sich ihm nicht zu, seine Augen richteten sich stattdessen wieder auf das Wasser. Aber irgendwie fand seine Hand Boernes, und Kullmanns Hand legte sich über seine, und Boerne ließ es zu.

Vielleicht, weil eine der einzigen Menschen, die sich hier ernsthaft um Kullmann gekümmert hatten, gestorben war. Vielleicht, weil Kullmann das vor ein paar Tagen nie gekonnt hätte, ihn anzufassen, und weil es ein klares Zeichen war, dass es ihm besser ging. Vielleicht, aber das war eine Möglichkeit, die Boerne gar nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen wollte, weil es ihm selbst gefiel, die Wärme von Kullmanns Hand auf seiner eigenen.

Es hatte eine freundliche Geste sein sollen, die Muschel, aber irgendwie auch ein Willkommensgeschenk. _Willkommen zurück in deinem alten Leben_, sagte diese Muschel am Boden des Schwimmbeckens. _Ich wette, du hast es vermisst._

Ja, das hatte Kullmann. Boerne hatte ihn bereits beim Schwimmen beobachtet, aber er konnte es nicht lassen, es ein zweites Mal zu tun. Und der Unterschied war kaum zu übersehen. Kullmann nahm seine Umgebung wahr, und zum ersten Mal wirkten seine Schwimmzüge nicht wie als würde er gezogen von einem unsichtbaren Faden, wie eine leblose Marionette, oder gar ein Roboter, programmiert, jeden Tag das Gleiche zu tun, egal, ob auf dem Grund des Schwimmbeckens eine Leiche lag oder nicht. Er selbst war es diesmal, der seinen Körper steuerte, der seine Bewegungen kontrollierte.

Kullmann tauchte nach der Muschel, und dann stieg er aus dem Becken, und er sah Boerne und er lächelte. Nicht für lange.

"Ich will nach Hause."

Er klang beinahe wie ein Kind, so verletzlich und verloren in der Welt, es versetzte Boerne einen Stich.

Kullmann trat zu ihm, und in seinen Augen waren deutlich Tränen zu erkennen. Er umarmte Boerne. Er umarmte ihn fest, krallte seine Finger in seine Anzugsjacke und grub sein Gesicht in seine Schulter und weinte. Und Boerne ließ es zu. Obwohl Kullmann noch immer von oben bis unten nass war, und nichts anhatte außer einer Badehose, und obwohl Boerne wusste, dass das hier unangebracht war. Kullmanns Haare hinterließen Wassertropfen auf seinem eigenen Gesicht, und er spürte die Nässe durch seine Anzugsjacke sickern, und er spürte Kullmanns ganzen Körper, der sich gegen ihn presste, insbesondere Kullmanns Körpermitte gegen seinen eigenen Bauch, und trotzdem ließ er es zu.

"Danke.", sagte Kullmann leise, und Boerne wusste, dass er sich nicht nur für das Austauschen der Medikamente bedankte.

Kullmann war noch immer unter dem Einfluss der Beruhigungsmittel, die Isa ihm verabreicht hatte, bis Thiel und Boerne es schafften, ihn aus dem Aasee zu ziehen, und mit dem Tretbot zurück ans Ufer zu befördern. Kullmann lag auf dem Steg und atmete schwer. Seine Klamotten und Haare waren klatschnass, genau wie Boernes, genau wie Thiels, und er zitterte leicht. Seine Hand suchte wie automatisch wieder nach Boernes, und diesmal war es nicht nur eine einfache Berührung, legte er seine Hand nicht nur auf Boernes, er nahm sie und drückte sie fest. Boerne konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Thiel das auch aufgefallen war, und er die Stirn runzelte. Nun, nach so einer Nahtoderfahrung, und wo er doch sowieso noch unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten war, konnte Boerne ihm diesen Kontakt wohl kaum verwähren. Er ließ es zu, weil Kullmamn ihn brauchte.

"Das wird alles schon wieder.", sagte Boerne, eine leere Floskel, das wussten alle Anwesenden, aber er musste etwas sagen.

"Der Schwan.", sagte Kullmann, und Boerne konnte deutlich sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, zu sprechen. Die Beruhigungsmittel wirkten wie seine Medikamente, er konnte seine Umgebung kaum wahrnehmen, er konnte kaum kommunizieren, er konnte kaum denken. Trotzdem versuchte Boerne nicht, ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten. Wenn seine Hand Kullmann half, in der Realität zu bleiben, dann würde ein Gespräch ihm erst recht helfen.

"Ich verhafte Isa schon mal und rufe einen Rettungswagen.", sagte Thiel und erhob sich, entfernte sich von der Szene. Er hatte gesehen, wie Kullmann sich an Boernes Hand klammerte, wie ein Ertrinkender an seine Rettung, eine wörtlich zu nehmende Metapher. Er hatte verstanden. Er konnte sowieso nicht viel tun. Es würde an Boerne liegen, Kullmann zu beruhigen, bis der Rettungswagen kam.

"Die Geschichte vom Schwan.", sagte Kullmann. Er sprach langsam und leise und Boerne musste sich konzentrieren, um zu verstehen, was er sagte. "Sie sind verliebt."

Boerne schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich..." Er brach ab. Er konnte Kullmann unmöglich anlügen. Er konnte ihm auch unmöglich die Wahrheit erzählen. Die konnte er niemandem erzählen. Gelogen hatte er dafür schon oft.

Kullmann nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. "Thiel.", sagte er.

Natürlich. Boerne war zu weit gegangen, hatte zu viel gesagt, hatte sich zu verletzlich gezeigt. Thiel hatte das alles auch gehört, und er hatte ganz sicher seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Und dennoch war er froh, es gesagt zu haben, denn sonst hätte Isa sicher nicht gezögert, und Kullmann wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich tot.

Boerne seufzte. "Es tut mir leid.", sagte er, nicht genau wissend, wofür er sich entschuldigte. Vielleicht dafür, dass ihm das Nachthemd nicht früher aufgefallen war, dass er Isa nicht hatte überführen können, bevor es fast zu spät war. Vielleicht dafür, dass er Kullmanns Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte - er würde gerne, wirklich. Wo würde er sonst schon jemanden finden, der sich in ihn verlieben könnte, und auf die Art, auf die Kullmann es getan hatte? Dafür, dass Kullmanns Liebe auf einem Irrtum beruhte, genau wie Isas, genau wie Boernes. Welch ein teuflischer Kreis.

Überaschenderweise lächelte Kullmann. "Ist okay.", sagte er, und verstärkte seinen Griff um Boernes Hand, und Boerne lächelte auch.

Als Boerne sich endlich zu ihm setzte, sah Thiel ihn für einige Sekunden nur an, unergründlich. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Sagen Sie mal.", sagte er schließlich. "Kann es sein, dass Sie Kullman eben... geküsst haben?"

Boerne konzentrierte sich fest auf den Kaffeebecher, mit dem er sich die Hände wärmte. Er hatte ja irgendwie gewusst, Thiel würde das sehen. Wie konnte es auch anders sein. "Wenn Sie genau sein wollen, hat er mich geküsst.", sagte Boerne, ohne Thiel anzusehen. Aber er hatte ihn gelassen. Kullmann hatte ihn gefragt, als Abschied. Und diesmal hatte Boerne seine Handlungen nicht nur passiv zugelassen, er hatte genickt, er hatte ihm aktiv seine Erlaubnis gegeben. Und er hatte zurückgeküsst, auch wenn er seine Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte.

"Ist das nicht irgendwie..." Thiel zögerte. Es war ihm offensichtlich genauso unangenehm wie Boerne. "Ich meine, Sie waren nur ein paar Tage seine psychologische Betreuung, aber trotzdem, ist das nicht eigentlich illegal, mit Patienten...?"

Boerne seufzte. Ja, das wusste er alles selbst schon. Er hatte es gewusst, als Kullman zuerst seine Hand auf Boernes gelegt hatte, und er hatte es gewusst, als er ihn zurückgeküsst hatte. Illegal, ja, und unangebracht, und höchst unprofessionell. Aber er war ja kein richtiger Psychologe, und Kullmann auch kein richtiger Patient (Besucher), und außerdem erwiderte er seine Gefühle ja gar nicht. Und nichts davon änderte irgendetwas daran, wie illegal und unangebracht und unprofessionell er sich verhalten hatte. Es gab keine Ausrede, und Boerne hatte auch wenig Lust, sich dafür zu rechtfertigen.

"Ja.", sagte Boerne stattdessen. "Es ist illegal, und unangebracht, und höchst unprofessionell."

"Aha.", sagte Thiel, aber er fragte nicht, wieso Boerne es dann trotzdem getan hatte, und das war auch gut so, denn Boerne hätte keine Antwort darauf gehabt, die er auch hätte aussprechen können. Nicht vor Thiel, nicht vor irgendjemanden.

Vielleicht, weil er einsam war. Vielleicht, weil er sich nur für einen Moment hatte vorstellen wollen, dass das Thiels Lippen waren, die auf seinen lagen. Vielleicht, weil er Mitleid gehabt hatte, weil er Kullmann einen Gefallen tun wollte, weil er ihn nicht einfach fallenlassen konnte.

Thiel wusste nicht, wie sehr Kullmann ihn verstanden hatte, eigentlich war Boerne sich gar nicht sicher, ob er es selbst wusste, die Ausmaße, die dieses Verstehen eingenommen hatte. Aber er hatte es gespürt, als er Kullmann gefragt hatte, wann er wieder hier wäre, wenn er einfach loslaufen würde. 583 Tage und 7 Stunden. Es hatte ein leises Einverständnis zwischen ihnen gegeben, das Von-Hier-Wegwollen, loslaufen und nicht zurückschauen, Abstand gewinnen, das Leben aus einem neuen Winkel wahrnehmen. Aber das könnte Boerne nie, auch nicht für weniger als 583 Tage und 7 Stunden, nicht, solange Thiel ihn so ansah, und er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass seine Liebe auf einem Irrtum beruhte. Deshalb hatte er Kullmann seinen Taucherurlaub geschenkt.

"Was Sie gesagt haben.", sagte Thiel und riss Boerne damit aus den Gedanken. "Auf dem Aasee. Mit dem Schwan und dem Tretboot."

Boerne hatte sich fast in Sicherheit gewogen, als Thiel es für mehrere Tage nicht angesprochen hatte, hatte gedacht, selbst wenn Thiel seine Schlüsse gezogen hatte, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Es war eine schwache Hoffnung gewesen.

Kullmann hatte es gesagt, und vielleicht hatte Thiel ihn ja sogar gehört, während er Isa verhaftet hatte.

Thiel holte tief Luft. "Glauben Sie denn, dass Ihre Liebe auf einem Irrtum beruht?", fragte er schließlich.

Boerne sah ihn zum ersten Mal an, musterte ihn. Thiels Blick war noch immer unergründlich. Er musterte Boerne mindestens genauso neugierig, wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort. Es war unmöglich, zu erraten, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

Boerne musste zugeben, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Thiel ihn so direkt konfrontieren würde, aber er war nun einmal ein sehr direkter Mensch, der keine Angst hatte, zu sagen, was er dachte. Boerne war derjenige, der viel redete, aber das wollte er gerade nicht. Gerade wollte er gar nicht reden, eigentlich.

Er könnte Thiel unmöglich anlügen, nicht nur, weil er es sowieso nicht überzeugend rüberbringen würde können. Auch, weil Thiel es schon wusste. Wenn er es so direkt aussprach, schien er aber kein großes Problem damit zu haben, selbst, wenn er Boernes Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, endlich mit offenen Karten zu spielen.

Boerne lächelte leicht. "Sagen Sie es mir.", sagte er. Er schaffte es, gelassen zu wirken, aber er hielt die Luft an, bis Thiel ihm antwortete.

Thiel erwiderte das Lächeln. Er legte seine Hand auf Boernes Schulter. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich jemals geirrt haben."


End file.
